1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices display images. Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been in the spotlight. Unlike a liquid crystal display, the OLED display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source. Accordingly, the thickness and weight of the OLED display are decreased compared to that of a liquid crystal display. In addition, the OLED display has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like.
The OLED display includes a substrate, an OLED disposed on the substrate for displaying an image, and an encapsulation member facing the substrate and encapsulating the OLED. Recent increases in the size of an OLED display have complicated the entire structure and manufacturing process of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of embodiments of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.